Firestar (Angelica Jones)
Algemene info Echte naam: Angelica Jones Aliassen: Firestar ,Lady Comet Nationaliteit: Amerikaanse Herkomst of krachtbron: Mutant Affiniteit/groepsconnecties: New Warriors, Avengers, voorheen Hellions en student van Emma Frost Bekende relaties: Bartholomew Jones (vader), Nana (grootmoeder) Bekende vijanden: Lijst met bekende vijanden van Krachten: Firestars beheersing van microgolfenergie veroorlooft haar om bijna oneindige hoeveelheden hitte te genereren en stelt haar in staat om te vliegen met genoeg aandrijving om zware gewichten omhoog te dragen. Wapens en accessoires: Firestar draagt een volledig lichaamschild van microschakelingen (ontworpen door Henry Pym) onder haar uniform. Het spuit overdadige microgolfuitstralingen weg om Firestars fysiologie te beschermen tegen haar eigen straling. Theoretisch gezien zal, naar mate ze ouder wordt, haar natuurlijke immuniteit voor microgolfstraling toenemen en zal ze mogelijk niet langer meer dit speciale kostuum nodig hebben Eerste optreden: Uncanny X-Men #193 Bedacht door: Chris Claremont & John Romita Jr Geschiedenis Firestar werd oorspronkelijk bedacht voor de serie Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends als vervanger voor de Human Torch, die vanwege de rechten op zijn personage niet gebruikt mocht worden in de serie. Kathy Garver deed Firestars stem in de serie. In de serie werd ze geïdentificeerd als een voormalig lid van de X-Men samen met Iceman, met wie ze in de serie een relatie had, hoewel ze ook uitging met Spider-Man. In de serie was ze lid van de Spider-Friends. Qua uiterlijk leek ze sterk op Mary Jane Watson. Ze was in de serie een vast lid van het team de Spider-Friends. Hoewel er ook een strip uitkwam over de animatieserie (die later bekend werd als Marvel Action Universe #1), waren noch de serie, noch deze strip onderdeel van de continuïteit in de Marvel Strips. The Hellions en Firestar. Later verscheen Firestar ook in de strips, te beginnen met Uncanny X-Men 193. Hoewel ze eerst een pion was van de vijanden van de X-Men, werd ze al snel een superheld. Vervolgens kreeg ze haar eigen miniserie waarin haar definitieve, wel op de Marvel strips aansluitende oorsprong werd onthuld. Het bleek dat Firestar als kind werd opgevoed door haar weduwe vader en grootmoeder. Ze werd gerekruteerd door Emma Frost, lid van de Hellfire Club, voor de Clubs groep van jonge mutanten genaamd de Hellions. Emma deed zich tegenover Firestar voor als een soort moederfiguur, maar had het plan om haar tot een huurmoordenaar te maken. De miniserie toonde gebeurtenissen van zowel voor als na Firestars eerste verschijning in Uncanny X-Men. Ze ontdekte uiteindelijk Frosts ware plannen en viel haar aan, waarbij ze Frost’s trainingscomplex vernietigde. Daarna keerde ze terug naar haar vader aangezien ze nog steeds minderjarig was. Ze behield echter de Firestar identiteit en kostuum die Emma haar had gegeven. De miniserie onthulde ook dat Firestar’s krachten gebaseerd waren op magnetronstraling in plaats van vuurmanipulatie zoals haar tegenhanger uit de animatieserie had. Nadat de meeste van de Hellions warden vermoord door de mutant Trevor Fitzroy, zocht Firestar een aantal voormalige Hellions op om hen te informeren over de dood van hun teamgenoten. Ze ging samen met Warpath en Cannonball naar Emma Frosts academie en verwijderde alle files over de Hellions’ bestaan. De New Warriors en de Avengers. Ondanks dat de miniserie probeerde Firestars personage meer diepte te geven, dreigde ze vergeten te worden. Dit veranderde toen ze een van de oprichters werd van de New Warriors. Firestar kwam Spider-Man te hulp bij zijn gevecht tegen Carnage gedurende de "Maximum Carnage" verhaallijn, toen hij gedwongen was samen te werken met Venom, Black Cat en Morbius om Carnage te stoppen. Haar magentronstraling bleek het enige effectieve wapen tegen Carnage. Firestar sloot zich later een tijdje aan bij de Avengers. Ook sloot ze vrede met Emma Frost, die inmiddels naar de X-Men was overgelopen. Firestar is een van de weinige mutanten wier krachten nog intact zijn nadat Scarlet Witch bijna alle mutanten machteloos maakte. Overige: - *Discuseer verder op het forum *Angelica op Ocean X (NL) Niet te verwarren met: n.v.t. Categorie:Karakters Categorie:Lid van de New Warriors Categorie:Lid van de Hellions Categorie:Lid van de Avengers Categorie:Mutants